Transformers: Beyond
by DreamPrincess2591
Summary: This is a Self-insert story about a family. One moment they were asleep, the next they awoke in the mechanical world of Cybertron. Trapped in Cybertronian bodies, Wildstrike, Typhoon and Scoop were forced to fight in the middle of the Autobot-Decepticon war. Can they find their way home without sacrificing their humanity?
1. Chapter 1

I am Beki Perez.

I am 19 years old and living in England, studying in college about Interactive Media.

I was living a normal, boring life until an incredible adventure found me.

After finishing another piece of homework, Beki decided to sleep in early so that she wouldn't have to wake up late in the morning.

"If they keep giving me work, I'll never have fun again," she muttered tiredly, closing the door.

Beki crawled into her cosy bed and looked at her silver clock. It was 10:46 and could wake up at least 7 or 8'o clock. Yawning loudly, She reached out and switched the lamp off.

Click.

It was complete darkness. But it never bothered her, even when she was little. Safe and warm inside her covers, Beki relaxed and drifted slowly to sleep.

* * *

_**In the dreamworld...**_

_Every dream was so familiar, yet always different. Everything was vivid and intense, like any strange dream she had._

_Beki found herself wandering through a spooky wasteland, devoid of all life. Thunderstorms were booming in the skies and shadowing the land. In her PJs, Beki explored her new surroundings, expecting something to come behind her. The dirt and stones were digging into her feet for every step she takes._

_"I'm really lost," she murmurs, "I hope that I find my way through this."_

_Beyond the horizon, Beki saw a glowing, blue light floating above a ruined altar. Excited, she ran towards it like a moth to a flame. Her eyes were fixed on it._

_When Beki reached the ruin, she noticed that it was resting near a crumbing cliff where the land is on verge of falling into a pit of darkness. The blue light beckons her to come to it. As she climbs up the stairs, she looks down at the black void. The thought of her falling from such great height frightens her, especially when the darkness won't let her escape._

_Trembling, Beki convinced herself, "Stay calm. Be strong. Remember, you can never fall, only fly. Just focus on the light."_

_At the top of the stairs, Beki approached this shining, blue star. It seems to be the only pretty thing in this hideous place. "It's so beautiful!" she said, smiling._

_With pure instinct, Beki reached out and her fingertips gently touched it. It was both warm and cold. _

_Suddenly, the blue light exploded brightly as harsh gales almost threw her off her feet. She shielded her sore eyes from the sudden brightness. Her red hair was whipping about, stinging her face slightly._

_The wind quickly died down. Beki uncovered her eyes to see that the blue light had vanished. This upsets her slightly as if she had destroyed the only good thing in this barren world._

_Something wasn't feeling right._

_Unbeknownst to Beki, a giant figure was looming behind her. It was watching her silently. _  
_A chill ran down her spine, her breathing very shallow. She quickly turned around and gasped._

_It was a demonic Transformer. The fires of dark energy are flowing through his armoured form. His face was monstrous; the eyes were empty and purged of life. Only pure evil exists._

_"No..." Beki breathed, her sight was fixed on him, unblinking. Terror gripped her heart. She trembled uncontrollably, unable to move._

_The demonic Transformer took a loud, heavy step forward. The impact startled her. Beki walked backwards slowly when the floor underneath her started to rumble._

_The wasteland shook and cracked as a powerful earthquake violently rips the earth apart; the fragments were being pulled into the black void._  
_The altar immediately began to break down and started splitting up. Beki fell through the floor, screaming from the sudden drop. She barely managed to grab onto a floating rock fragment. But her grip was slipping._

_Then a familiar voice called out "Beki!"_  
_She peered over the edge. Her hands were giving away and her legs are dangling. It was her younger brother and cousin. They were sitting on a separate fragment._

_"Jake! Will!" Beki cries helplessly, despite her confusion. What are they doing in my dream? She thought._

_"Hold on!" Jake hollered. He kept Will close next to him. "We're coming for you!"_

_Before she could reply, Beki lost her grip and falls to her frightening death. "Aieeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed._  
_Soon, Jake and Will fell in after her. They tried to hold on together, expecting to wake up from this nightmare. _

_The last thing they remember was tumbling down the black void as it swallows them..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Another time, another place..._

_In the Alpha Centauri system, a metallic world called Cybertron is at war with itself. A race of sentient machines called Cybertronians have divided into two separate factions._

_The peaceful Autobots are conflicting against the destructive Decepticons as they fight for their share of the world. Chaos and destruction have raged across the metallic land for millions of years. Swarms of gunfire and explosions have destroyed and conquered many cities. Iacon and Kalis, the last Autobot cities, were already crumbling from the onslaught of Megatron and his Decepticons._  
_The losses of millions of Autobots have taken a heavy toll on the survivors, especially the leader of all Autobots Optimus Prime. He was made leader by the Autobot High Council after the former Prime, Sentinel, was kidnapped and believed to be dead._

_With the cities' defences collapsing, Optimus Prime desperately sent offers for new recruits willing to join up with the Autobot cause._

_To make matters worse, hundreds of Protoforms are being stolen from their sacred chambers. Rare few have been left behind. A small group of Decepticon scouts have been searching for any remaining Protoforms to be converted into Vehicons. The evil Insecticons were eager to do such an important task._

_Sadistic leader Bombshell would enjoy implanting his victims with cerebro shells so he can enjoy mind-controlling them with such twisted joy. After having his fun like a child, Bombshell would gladly destroy them._

_Shrapnel is very eccentric, always repeating his last sentence. Frighteningly twisted and perverse, he loves torturing his victims with electricity._

_Kickback is a charming, likable Decepticon. But underneath, he's a manipulating blackmailer and his powerful legs allow him to jump great distances and smash through solid steel._

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Site 91...**_

A lone Autobot guard is watching the security monitors, resting comfortably in his chair. He is protecting the last underground chamber which houses at least fifty Protoforms. Despite the rumours, the guard was willing to save the last generation from Decepticon corruption. Not even death would allow him to forsaken his sworn duty.

A rattling noise alerted his sensors.

Before the guard could take action, something shot his forehead. The guard quickly succumbed to the probe as his independence was no longer his own. From the darkness, his Insecticon masters came out of their hiding place. Bombshell approach the mindless guard. His optics were blank.

"Listen up, slave," Bombshell said, his visor gleaming. "Use the access codes to open this door."

Without question, the guard marched towards the chamber door. A stream of data ejected from his optics and went into the security module.

_"ACCESS GRANTED"_

CLANK!

The locks automatically unsealed themselves and the door steadily opens up, revealing a huge, dark room.

Bombshell took a moment to pause. It's not the first time he saw a chamber open, but the thought of having more Energon cubes for these Protoforms makes his mouth drool. Finally, he stepped inside the chamber. The lights switched on from the sound of his footsteps, revealing the silver towers holding the Protoform pods in a straight line.

With the guard no longer of any use, Kickback and Shrapnel shot and killed him. His body collapsed into broken heap, bleeding Energon.

Soon, the Insecticons have already loaded up half the pods in their scavenger ship, the_ Scarab_, to be delivered to Kaon. They expect Megatron to pay them 50 Energon cubes for each Protoform they give him.  
But the Insecticons were not satisfied with the results.

"For every shell we deliver, it's still not enough, not enough!" Shrapnel chirrups angrily.

"Be quiet." Bombshell ordered. "You've been complaining since the last raid."

Kickback intervenes after he deliberately dropped a pod. "Shrapnel's right. Our Energon supplies are low and if we don't fill up-"

"You idiot!" Bombshell screeched, "Watch where you place that pod! These Protoforms are fragile!"

"I don't care!" retorted Kickback. "I'm starving!"

Shrapnel jumps between his comrades, breaking up the fight. "Megatron must pay us more Energon cubes to last us another stellar cycle if we are going to survive, survive."

The Insecticon leader looks uncertain, "We cannot. The Decepticons would have our heads for wasting their Energon!"

"Coward!" shouted Shrapnel. "Insecticons do not fear anything! You will demand more Energon from Megatron, Megatron!"

"How dare you! I'll have none of your twittering!" Bombshell aimed his plasma gun at Shrapnel and Kickback until all three of them aimed their weapons at each other.

"I should kill you two for challenging me," Bombshell threatens, "Now get back to-"

Bombshell then notices that Shrapnel and Kickback have lowered their weapons and are looking up to the sky. They were silent and their faces are frozen with fear. The Insecticon leader joined in and was completely speechless.

From the heavens, there are three blue lights are hurtling towards them. They are moving with infinite speed.

In a panic, the Insecticons transformed into their bug modes and fled below to the chamber. "Run, Insecticons, run!" Bombshell screamed, thinking the lights are coming for them.

However, the blue lights flew past the Insecticons and went into the last three Protoforms.

From their crouching position, Bombshell, Kickback and Shrapnel witness the pods being engulfed by mystical energy. Numerous lights are flashing from inside, blinding the Insecticons momentarily until it finally dies out.  
When he believed the danger had passed, Bombshell carefully approached the central tower. His comrades followed after their leader, but kept a safe distance.

The bottom pod opens briefly with a loud hydraulic hiss.

Startled, the Insecticons immediately trained their guns at the unexpected anomaly.

As the pod door steadily opens, there was no longer a Protoform inside.

It was a dark pink and royal purple femme. She has wings on her back, thrusters underfoot and a cockpit for her chest. It seems that she has a Jet mode.

Immediately, the femme falls from her pod as the life support tubes disconnect from behind her head, back, arms and legs. She collapsed lifelessly to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Darkness..."_ Beki thought, _"All I saw was darkness when my nightmares ended. This time, it hurts me."_

Beki's eyes open heavily. Everything was blurry and her eyesight was sore from the lights. She tried getting up but then a sudden drowsiness made her world spin and falls down.

"Oh..." Beki groans, her head was throbbing. Her body felt heavy and strange.

Beki found herself lying on a hard floor, instead of resting in her comfortable bed. Shuddering, she realises that she was somewhere else. "Where...Where am I?" she murmured.

Then, Beki saw three strange-looking robots, looming over and staring at her. Through her hazy sight, they look like bugs.

"Who are you?" the skull-faced bot demanded.

Beki was stunned for words, unable to speak.

When Beki tried to lift herself up, she froze in horror to see her own flesh has become metal, wires and circuitry! She was no longer human. She didn't become a robot, she was an actual Transformer!

_"What happened to me?"_ she thought.

"Get up!" shouted Skullface.

Beki saw that the bug bots have aimed their guns at her. Their patience was growing thin. A thought raced through her mind. _"Insecticons!"_ she hissed under her breath. "_Bombshell, Shrapnel and Kickback... These cons mean business."_

"I said get up!" Bombshell ordered, thrusting his gun near her face. Fear raced through her heart. Unwilling to upset these Insecticons any further, Beki willed herself onto her knees, wobbling slightly until she eventually stood up straight.

"Where did this one come from, come from?" Shrapnel twitters curiously.

Kickback steps in, seemingly eager for a kill. He seizes the femme's throat and began squeezing, nearly choking her. "We must kill it! It is obviously an alien!"

Beki gasps for breath as she tries to prise off the Insecticon's strong grip. It was way too real for it to be a dream.

"No!" Bombshell yelled, smacking Kickback's grip off her. Now free, Beki slowly backed away until she was backed up against the towering pod she came out of. Fear silenced her.

"Argh!" Kickback roars in frustration. "What was that for?"

Bombshell ignored his comrade's question; too busy fiddling with a device on his wrist. Suddenly, a beam of red light enveloped her entire body. After a few moments, the scanning process went abrupt.

Bombshell checked his device for results. "Hmph. as I thought." he said "This femme is fully Cybertronian. Unusual energy readings, but she's definitely has potential."

Without the Insecticons knowing, the next two pods silently hissed open. Beki did a sneak glance up while the Insecticons were busy looking at the scan results.

A dark blue-green mech peaked out from the inside of his middle pod. He was weary and confused, but he shrugs it aside when he saw immediate danger. From within his innocent green optics, Beki knew who it really was. It was her brother Jake.

_I have to stall for time!_ she thought. _If the Insecticons see him, they'll kill him!_

The Insecticons were nearing their quick discussion. "This femme may have use. She may be worth more to Megatron than the Protoforms we deliver." Bombshell said, finally considered risk getting a lot Energon for him and his comrades from the Decepticons.  
The thought of going to Kaon terrifies Beki, especially what that place does to Autobots.

Shrapnel sounds ecstatic. "Good! It's about time, time. She should have a name for us to keep track of in case we forget, forget."

"...Um. I can help with that." Beki said nervously.

The Insecticons quickly turned around and stared at her. This made her more nervous. "Then tell us," Bombshell said, giving her a menacing glare. "What is your name?"

"W...Wildstrike," she lied.

Beki has to keep her human name a secret or risk getting the Insecticons more suspicious of her. The name was something she wanted to use for her favourite show.

"Wildstrike?" Bombshell asked puzzlingly, tilting his head.

"Yeah," she nodded, crossing her arms. "It means that I'm strong, gentle and intense."

Obviously, the Insecticons were not impressed, but Bombshell saw no other option and decided to stick with it. "I see. Now I'm afraid you will be coming with us."

"Where to?" Wildstrike asked, knowing the answer. She squeezes her hands tightly.

"To Kaon, of course," Kickback slyly assures her. "Your Decepticon masters would like to-"

"WHOA!" screamed a young voice.

THUD!

A light blue mech had slipped and fallen from the pod above Jake's. He landed on his backside and is rubbing it. He's smaller than Wildstrike and looks like a Minicon.  
It was her 11 year old cousin Will. It's short for William. He visits his cousins' house once every summer from Brighton.

"Oh...Ow...!" Will groans, checking his surroundings. "Ok...Where the heck am I?"

Will stopped moaning when the Insecticons have aimed their weapons at him, clearly threatened.  
"Another alien! Let's kill it, kill it!" screeched Shrapnel. His horns are charging up with electrical energy.

THUD!

Jake jumped from his pod and stood protectively in front of Will, wielding an Energon staff. "Leave them alone!" he shouted.  
However, the Insecticons laughed at him, mocking him for his heroic act. Bombshell's visor gleamed with malice. "Fools! Four's company, six is a crowd. Enjoy your oblivion!"

Charging forward, Wildstrike leaped and dives Bombshell to the floor before he could fire.  
Jake and Will took their chance to escape as the Insecticons started blasting the chamber apart with firepower. They chased and shot at the boys, but the silver towers were perfect cover for them. Wildstrike has grabbed Will's hand as she and Jake ran upwards out of the tunnel and out in the courtyard.

Suddenly, Shrapnel cut off their escape route with his lightening bolts. Wildstrike, Jake and Will took shelter behind one of their enemies' loading equipment.

Trapped, Will was scared and realised how much danger they're in. "What are going to do?" he whimpers.

Jake held onto Will, keeping him close. "I don't know, but those things really want to kill us."

"Those things are Insecticons," Wildstrike told them, "They're very lethal. They love violence and they won't stop until we're dead."

Jake narrowed down his best options whilst trying to calm. "So we either stay and let them kill us or we run and hope they don't kill us."

"Run and don't look back." Wildstrike quickly ordered.

"What?" gasped Will.

Wildstrike unsheathed her new Energon sword, ready to fight. "I'll distract those creepy crawlies long enough for you two to get away."

"No!" protested Jake, "We're not leaving without you! You're my sister!"

"Yes, and as the oldest, it's my responsibility to protect you two. Now you must watch over Will. I'll catch up. Promise me, Jake."

Jake was silent for a few moments. He couldn't decide and the Insecticons firing at them isn't making it easy. Finally, he made a regretful choice. "I...I promise..."

Immediately, Wildstrike jumped out into the battlefield. She barely avoids the Insecticons' firing shots as she deflects the plasma blasts back at them, hitting Kickback. "Ah!" he screamed, landing roughly on the _Scarab_.

Then Wildstrike started taunting, making the Insecticons angrier than ever. "Is that all you got? You couldn't stand up to Megatron if you tried!" she shouted.

Understanding the consequences of her actions, Jake carried a shouting and struggling Will as they ran further down the dark alleyway.

During the crossfire, Shrapnel fires his grenade launcher to Wildstrike's position as she tries run from it.

It was too late.

The bomb bounced and then a massive explosion erupted!

* * *

A loud, thunderous bang echoed down the alleyway.

Jake and Will turned around. They saw a roaring inferno amongst the scattering wreckage. Large amounts of smoke was rising, blotting the sky out.

Expecting the worse, Will tried to cry but no tears came. As a Transformer, he couldn't. Instead, he and Jake hugged each other tightly as way of venting their grief.  
Honouring his sister's promise, Jake held onto his cousin's hand and they ran to safety. They never dared look back as it was too painful to be haunted by a certain memory.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Site 91...**_

The Insecticons waited until the smoke cleared and kept clear of the roasting heat from the fire. Then they start searching for survivors.

They only found one.

Wildstrike.

Half buried in heavy debris, Wildstrike's unconscious body was cracked and leaking Energon. There was a noticeable large dent near her forehead.  
Planning to deliver her to Kaon alive, Bombshell implanted a cerebro-shell in her head, becoming his mindless slave.

"Stand up, slave," Bombshell orders, "Get into the ship."

When Wildstrike awoke, her optics was empty. She dug herself free and marched towards the _Scarab_'s cargo, unable to feel or notice her injuries. She sat inside with the stockpiles of Protoforms and ignores the closing doors until it seals her into an impenetrable darkness.

The Insecticons have hovered their _Scarab_ off the ground, rising higher until it soared across ruined bulidings.  
They were onroute towards the Badlands...


	4. Chapter 4

Iacon. The capital city and the main headquarters of the Autobots.

Many years ago, it was once the centre of peace that kept Cybertron under a caste system. It has been installed since the disappearance of the Primes. The Guilds believed it to be the best way to keep society stable and preserved. They could decide the path for newborn Cybertronians and place them into whatever caste suits them best.

However, the caste system led to stagnation and eventually social decay. Soon, the industrial workers, miners and gladiators grew tired of it and demanded change, by any means necessary. This led to the formation of the Decepticons and started the Great War.

Iacon still remains, despite the Decepticons trying to cripple its defences. The High Council have gone into hiding, never to appear unless it's necessary to do so.

The Six Lasers Over Cybertron was a promising theme park. But now it's a demolished husk from fanatical bombing long ago.

Amongst the ruins and littered bodies, two young Cybertronians were running across the strange, mechanical world. They were avoiding the raging gunfire and explosions. Time was a blur as they ran for countless hours.

"Come on, Will!" shouted Jake.

"I can't help it! I'm not use to this new body!" Will retorted unhappily. He was conflicted with fear and sadness.

Jake ignored his cousin's complaining as he continues dragging him along. He never felt more determined in his life. "Can't you hear the explosions? If we don't move quicker now, whoever's firing might try to kill us!"

Will was flared with annoyance. "I know!" he cried.

Will looked his armoured arm that was gripped. He saw himself as a Transformer, which really scared him, no matter how awesome it is. He saw the bodies of fallen Transformers and closed his eyes, trying to block out the horrors around him. Panicking, Will started bombarding Jake with questions. "How did this happen to us? How are we ever going to get home? And Beki…?"

"I don't know, ok? I just don't know!" Jake shouted with frustration. His chest was crushing him, demanding that he stop running and rest.

_I can't stop now,_ he thought. _I must keep going. I promised Beki that I keep Will safe…_

The explosion that claimed his sister's life haunts his mind terribly. He could feel the guilt was eating away at his heart. Jake wanted to express his grief out loud, but he couldn't. He had to stay strong for Will's sake.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here," panted Jake. "We have to find someone who can help us."

Soon, Jake and Will made it to the battered walls of Iacon city. A crashed star-cruiser has penetrated the defences long ago. The cracks were old and crumbling. Jake approached the scorched, wrecked ship and climbed inside. There was damaged machinery and a few littered Decepticon bodies sprawled over. It has been left undisturbed for many years.

Jake slipped back outside. "Whoever crashed this ship is bound to be inside the city." He left out the part about the bodies to spare Will from more horror.

"Stay close and keep quiet." Jake said cautiously.

"Ok." Will nodded.

The boys started climbing into the metallic crack. Above, they can see the skyscrapers of Iacon city being ravaged from the flashing explosions of bombers.

Marvelling at the sight, Jake and Will couldn't believe they were actually in a fictional world thought to never exist.

"I wish Beki was here," Will said with childlike wonder. "She could tell us stories about this place."

"Me too, Will," Jake muttered. The thought of his sister dead haunts him. "I miss her."

Climbing through the large crack, Jake nearly tripped over broken debris when he made it to the other side. He helped his cousin crawl through safely.

The technological buildings towered over the lost boys as laser fire rained the skies. They could see bombers and fighter jets soaring over them, firing at each other, unable to tell whose side it is. From above, Jake thought he saw shadowy figures watching them.

_Must be spies or scouts,_ Jake thought. _I can't tell if they're friend or foe._

However, Jake was unwilling to stop and risk his cousin's safety.

As the explosions grew closer, Jake and Will ran down further into the dark alleyways. They heard the faint cries of Cybertronians getting slaughtered from both sides. Before they could get to the next crossroads, a couple of sinister drones were blocking the way.

"Will, maybe those guys can help us with our problem!" Jake suggested.

"No! Don't trust them, Jake! They're Decepticons!" Will shouted suddenly.

"What's a Decepticon?" Jake asked, slowing his pace down.

Jake has never really understood the Transformers Multiverse. Let alone care about it. Beki and Will have always been close. They sometimes talk about Transformers and watch the films together.

Jake focused on code-breaking and video games. He used to like Transformers when he was younger but he outgrew his childhood. But now was the time to start learning for their survival.

"They're the bad guys, Jake." Will explained carefully. "Real bad. We have to find the Autobots!"

Jake skids to a halt, trying to turn around. But it was already too late. The Decepticons have spotted them as their optics flashed with surprise.

Startled, the Decepticons changed their left arms into cannons and started shooting.

Skedaddling away from the gunshots, Jake picked Will up and carried him in his arms.

The Decepticons were chasing after them. An adrenaline rush forced Jake to run faster as he ignores his pounding heart and aching joints. Fear was his only guide to survival.

"Jake, they're coming!" Will cried, looking behind. "Look, they're transforming!"

Indeed the Decepticons did transform…into cars. They were firing after them.

_I wish I knew how to transform,_ Jake thought. _I would've outrun these guys._

The moment Jake looked away, he realised he was slowing down.

It was a fatal mistake.

Jake was shot on the right leg from a crippling blast of gunfire. "ARRAGHH!" he screamed, toppling over when the weight of his wounded leg won't support him. A laser blast exploded near him.

Everything was silent. There was so much happening. Jake groaned as he tries to get up. He was lost in a world of thick smoke, making it difficult to see. He inhaled some of the smoke that made him cough. Jake panicked when he couldn't find Will.

Something small was resting next to him. It was Will. His lips were moving, but no words came out.

Jake's vision has doubled. Then he realised he was deaf when the explosion happened. It was temporary of course when his hearing was starting to made sense of his cousin's murmurs.

Will's face was a mixture of worry and urgency. "Jake! Jake! Come on, we've got to…"

"Argh!" Jake cried painfully. He quickly felt pure agony in his right leg when he tried standing up. It was damaged as it was sparking and leaking blue Energon.

The sounds of heavy footsteps caught the boys' attention. They turned around to see approaching Decepticons emerging through the smoke. They were like ghosts coming from the beyond.

Jake brought out his quarterstaff to lean on. He gritted his teeth as the pressure pain courses through his bleeding leg. He pushes Will safely behind his back.

Immediately, the Decepticons have aimed their cannons at them. "Do not move. Identify yourselves." the Con with a red visor called out.

"Um," Jake began nervously. He was aware that his body was trembling. He couldn't help it. He never felt so scared in his life. "We're no one. We're lost and we're trying to get home."

"Are you Autobots or Decepticons?" the leading Decepticon asked, noticing the boys weren't displaying any symbols.

Jake kept his hands tight around the quarterstaff, but he stayed protectively in front of Will. "Neither." Jake said truthfully. He has to keep his and Will's true nature a secret, like what Beki did.

The leading Decepticon looked at the other. "They must be Neutrals. Let's bring them to Kaon."

Suddenly, four of the seven Decepticons were shot down before they realised they were under attack.

A red and blue truck drove towards them at maximum speed. It transforms into a tall, muscular robot as he swings his axe simultaneously through the red visor Decepticon. He was in two pieces within moments. The blue-red robot moves toward another Decepticon and throws a punch, breaking his opponent's face. Then he finally decapitated the Con's head with his sword.

What Jake wasn't aware of at the time that he was standing in the presence of a living legend.

Once a lowly data clerk called Orion Pax, the High Council promoted him to the next Prime. Now known as Optimus Prime, he led his armies of Autobots against Megatron and the Decepticons. Over the countless cycles, Optimus was a leader who cares greatly for his friends and appears stern and serious after the loss of war. But underneath it lies warmth and kindness that can inspire all.

A red van roared behind as it sped into the crossroads, transforming into a hulking, strong robot. The last Decepticon was grabbed by the red giant and throws him harshly into the ground. The red giant was pummelling his mighty fists into the surviving Decepticon until he was beaten to scrap.

"Cool." awed Will.

Ironhide is a battle hardened veteran, one of the toughest amongst the Autobots. As one of Optimus' oldest and closet friends, Ironhide saw the great potential within Optimus to be more than what he allowed himself to be. He used to live in Praxus and worked as a militia before the city was destroyed. Through his cynicism, Ironhide slowly trusted Optimus' leadership and vowed to be an Autobot for the loss of his home.

Optimus noticed the young blue mech's wound. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

Jake cringes and gasps when he remembered his damaged limb. "Apart from my leg." he said, "We're fine, thanks to you."

Will stayed by his cousin's side, staring shyly at the Autobots who are a few metres taller than him.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. Iacon is no longer safe. For now at least." Optimus warned them gravely.

There was so much wisdom and gentle strength coming from within the Autobot leader. The boys felt safe in his presence and could trust him completely.

"What are you kids doing out here?" Ironhide asked. "Don't you know there's a war on?"

"Well, I wondered what the noise was about." Jake joked sarcastically.

The experienced Autobots did not laugh, because they do not understand the concept of the joke.

"Anyway, who are you guys?" Jake asked, noticing the red symbols on them.

"My name is Optimus Prime… leader of the Autobots," the red-blue mech introduces himself before indicating to the muscular red Autobot. "This is my weapons specialist and old friend Ironhide."

"The one and only." Ironhide announces proudly.

"I'm-" Jake stopped when he nearly said his real name. "We're…"

The Autobots were waiting for them to say their names. Jake cannot think of suitable Transformer names for himself and his cousin.

"He's Typhoon and I'm Will. We're family." Will said, solving their little problem.

A new hope rose within Jake's metallic chest when he realised his prayers have been answered. "You're the Autobots?" Jake's optics beamed. "We've been looking for you!"

Ironhide raised his metallic eyebrows with suspicion. "You've never heard of us? Have you boys been living underground or something?"

Typhoon and Will had to choose the words for their story carefully.

"We're from really far away." Typhoon explains. "We're lost and we have nowhere else to go. Will and I had to walk through this abandoned theme park before those Decepticons attacked us."

Will was reluctant to say the last part. He looked really sad. "Beki, Typhoon's sister, was travelling with us when the Insecticons tried to kill us. She sacrificed herself to save us."

Optimus Prime's face was marked with sorrow and sympathy. "I am sorry for your loss." He said.

Typhoon felt the twinge of guilt and grief again. He held back the tears that threaten to flood out.

"YOU WALKED?" Ironhide gawped with disbelief. "Why didn't you two lugnuts try driving instead? It's much faster if you don't want to get shot!"

_He must be talking about transforming into vehicles,_ Will thought.

Before Will could explain, Optimus Prime clasped his old friend's shoulder. "Never mind that now, Ironhide. Right now, this isn't the place to talk. Typhoon is in need of medical attention."

Ironhide nodded. "Agreed, Prime. Ratchet should be able fix him up. Let's get these mechs back to base."

Before the Autobot veterans could change into their alt-forms, they noticed Typhoon and Will haven't even tried to do the same.

"What are you waiting for? Transform!" Ironhide demanded.

"Um… the thing is…" Typhoon began sheepishly. "It's embarrassing."

"We don't know how." Will said, admitting this reluctantly.

Ironhide sighs and spoke to Optimus Prime in private. "We don't have time for this, Prime," he grumbled. "Its like they don't know they've been brought online!"

"Maybe, Ironhide." Optimus Prime noted. "But these young refugees deserve better than to be left to fate."

Ironhide wasn't sure that Typhoon and Will can be trusted. They bare no Autobot or Decepticon insignias. But he had to trust Optimus' decision as a Prime and made a reluctant nod.

Optimus and Ironhide turned to face Typhoon and Will to begin teaching them the first lesson that was taught for the birth of every Cybertronian.

"Its like this: you have to transform at will." Ironhide explains, "It will be as if your bodies are shifting into the form you see."

Optimus Prime demonstrated this by changing into his truck form and back into his robot mode.

"Whoa," Typhoon exclaims. His green optics have widen with awe.

"Ok. We'll try." Will said. He took a deep breath and focused on his hidden ability that lies within. Then, Will quickly transforms into a small, light blue racecar. It surprised him at first, but he immediately loved his new alt-form.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Will cried happily, racing around the Autobots.

Typhoon tried to do the same. He was straining to transform due to heavy damage. He grits his teeth to bare the pain. He forces himself transform quickly. But halfway in the process, his body was shocked into absolute agony.

Typhoon fell back and slams onto the road, splashing over his Energon and screaming. The impact made the pressure in his damaged leg worse than transforming.

Will reverts reflexively to robot mode and ran to aid his injured cousin. "Ja-Typhoon!" cried Will. "Are you alright?"

"I can't do it. It hurts!" Typhoon moans, breathing deeply. He was hugging his damaged leg.

"Can't carry you either, kid. You'll slow us down. It's faster by vehicle mode." Ironhide huffed.

"Easy for you to say. You weren't shot!" Typhoon complained.

Ironhide kneeled down to Typhoon's level, understanding his fear and pain. "Hey, kid," he said, "You must try and bare the pain until we arrive back at the base for repairs."

"I don't know." Typhoon said with uncertainty. "Its too much."

"Take it slow. Don't force it. I know you can do this." Ironhide encouraged.

Shaken but not willing to give up, Typhoon musters the courage to slowly transform to his vehicle mode. He was a blue sports car. The experience was entirely different. It was unusual, but he liked it. He can feel the raw power of his engines flowing through him.

Ironhide applauds Typhoon for his effort with a pat on his car hood. "Well done, kid. Now let's take you to the Autobot base."

Optimus Prime and Ironhide reverted back into their vehicle modes. They drove together with Typhoon and Will following behind straight into the unknown where the war-stricken city of Iacon lies ahead.

* * *

_**Outside near the Autobot base…**_

The fires of war blazed the skyscrapers of Iacon. Jetfire and the Aerialbots patrolled and swept the skies to ensure no Decepticon dropship will deploy its soldiers that would bring harm to the Autobot civilians. There has been no full-scale assault yet, for the city of Iacon possesses formidable defences.

The winding rubble-strewn roads were long. Optimus Prime and Ironhide led two young mechs to safety as they drove down a highway of broken obstacles and buildings.

Typhoon and Will looked up at the skies to see the twin moons of Cybertron. It was said to have bases there.

Trypticon Station was out of sight on the other side of the planet. To launch a full-aerial assault would be suicide.

Once a bright, shining symbol of hope, Iacon now lingers as a shattered husk. It was a vast and colourless wasteland with shredded metal, millions of exposed cables and crushed, splintered bridges.

Typhoon always dreamt of learning to be a professional driver when he's 17, just like Mum and Dad. Being a car must be easier than driving a real one.

During his thoughts, Typhoon noticed that the Autobots have stopped in front of a gathering of ruined structures.

"Why are we stopping?' Typhoon asked.

"We're here." Optimus Prime said.

"Here?" Typhoon scoffs with disbelief. "In the middle of nowhere?"

Ironhide muttered with annoyance. "Look sharp, kid. The Autobot base is supposed to be a secret!"

"Don't call me 'kid'." Typhoon snarled. "Its Typhoon! Got it, old timer?"

Ironhide assumed robot form reflexively. "Why you…!" he said, slamming his fists together.

"Guys, don't fight!" Will shouted, transforming into robot mode between the Bots. "We don't have time for this!"

Optimus Prime was the third to transform, but Typhoon prefers to stay in car mode.

"Ironhide, please." Optimus Prime said, keeping his emotions under control.

Ironhide sighs in frustration, shrugging off from whatever he intended to do.

Optimus Prime inspected the walls of a structure before pushing and sliding aside a door panel, revealing a secret elevator that leads underground.

"Come on, get in." Ironhide ordered.

Typhoon drove in first into the far corner of the elevator, with his Minicon cousin resting on his hood. Optimus and Ironhide followed them inside, pressing a switch that sealed the outer doors.

Will felt his stomach drop a bit when the elevator decelerated below the surface.

"Typhoon, transform. There's not enough room in here." Ironhide growled unhappily.

"Watch the paintjob!" Typhoon snapped.

Ironhide flinched his hand away. He understood what was really going on. The truth behind Typhoon's attitude was that he's really frightened and in a lot of pain. The loss of his sister was devastating, but dying on an alien world is the least of his worries.

While Will was comforting his cousin, he noticed that there was Energon dripping from underneath Typhoon's car mode.

"How are you feeling, Typhoon?" Will asked. He was already used to calling him by his codename.

"Good." Typhoon lied, "Feeling tired though."

"Come on. Quit being so stubborn!" Ironhide grizzled at the young mech.

"Fine. Anything to stop your complaining, Ironhide." Typhoon grumbled to himself.

When Typhoon reverts painfully to his robot mode, his damaged leg bled a lot more from the pressure. He was resting on the floor, looking very exhausted as if he ran a marathon race.

"Are you alright, Typhoon?" Optimus Prime asked with great concern.

"I'm not sure…" moaned Typhoon.

Optimus Prime inspected the young mech's wound and checked the signs of his severe condition. His breathing was low and his metallic face definitely looks pale. The Energon loss has weakened him. Unless Typhoon receives medical treatment immediately, he will die.

"Ironhide, we must hurry." Optimus Prime warned calmly.

Ironhide nodded at this. He tried to help carry Typhoon up on his back.

"No." Typhoon said, refusing the assistance. "I can do this."

Typhoon brings out his quarterstaff and begins levering himself off the floor. He gritted his teeth to vent out the intense agony from his damaged leg.

The elevator slows to a stop. The door swivelled and changed as it whines itself open, revealing a corridor that leads to a heavily locked entrance.

Typhoon limps along out with his quarterstaff, using it as a hospital crutch. He was leaking a trail of Energon behind him. Will walked alongside his cousin in case something happens.

Optimus and Ironhide were leading the way through a metallic corridor with a huge door ahead. None of them spoke a word. The whole room shook as it suddenly went dark. Then the security scanner scared them as the room was lit with red lights. Turret guns were deployed from the ceiling and were aiming directly at the Autobots who stopped immediately.

**_"Halt. Scanning…"_** spoke a monotone voice.

"What's going on?!" Will yelled fearfully. The little Minicon cowers behind Optimus Prime.

"A necessary security precaution." Optimus explained. "Do not be afraid. You're in good hands."

The security scanner washes over the Cybertronians back and forth until it dissipates. _**"Identity confirmed. Welcome Optimus Prime, Ironhide…"**_ stated the computer, _**"…and two unknown Cybertronians."**_

The last part of the scanner's results brought scepticism to the Autobots.

"That ain't right!" Ironhide complained. "Every Cybertronian's identity is registered to the Archives of the DataNet. Stupid scanner must be broken!"

The huge door unshackles and opens up, revealing an Autobot waiting on the other side.

Red Alert is a paranoid, but reasonably cautious security director. But this is kept in check by his logic, reason and common sense. Although the Autobots appreciate Red Alert for who he is, his habit of making false alarms for real emergencies aren't taken seriously.

Two more Autobots, relieved to see two familiar faces, accompanied Red Alert.

"Optimus Prime! And Ironhide! I'm glad the two of you made it back in one piece." Red Alert said.

"Likewise, Red Alert." Optimus Prime acknowledged.

However, the welcome home party halted them with a wave of Red Alert's hand. "I'm sorry, but those two are not allowed to come in." he said, pointing at Typhoon and Will.

"You tinheads! We don't have time for this!" Ironhide shouted.

"The scanner does not recognize those Neutrals." Red Alert said, "They have no allegiances or records of their existence. Because of that uncertainty, we cannot afford to trust those mechs."

"No!" Optimus Prime shouted, defending Typhoon and Will. "These mechs are our friends. One of them is of need of medical attention!"

Red Alert was unconvinced. "How do you know they're not working for the enemy?" he asked.

"Because the Decepticons tried to kill them!" Ironhide screamed angrily. "If you don't let us get to Ratchet now, this kid here will die!" he indicated at the badly damaged blue mech known as Typhoon.

Red Alert was taken aback on the consequences of his actions. He knew better than to question the good intentions of a Prime. "I understand. They can go through."

Without hesitation, Optimus Prime and the others entered through the huge door as they received salutes from Red Alert and the accompanying guards.

Soon, the Autobots led Typhoon and Will to the underground fusion reactor in Iacon. There were dozens of Autobots preparing their weapons for battle. Everywhere was filled with so much activity and commitment. The central spaceport was filled with Autobot refugees at every corner. They were waiting to board the escape shuttles to flee from Cybertron. It is only a matter of time until Iacon will no longer be safe.

Typhoon and Will were amazed by the activities of the Autobots as they let themselves experience the world of machines they've been too busy to notice.

Near the command post, the Autobot soldiers were readied into their defensive positions as they salute their superior officers; Optimus Prime and Ironhide.

The team was responding to the increasing attacks by the Decepticons, including creatures of the Underworld, on the city's surface, which is endangering innocents.

"Ironhide," an Autobot soldier said, "We've been expecting you. I'll explain on the way."

Ironhide leaves Optimus Prime and the group to go back to the battlefield. "Well, that's my cue." he said before looking back at his friends. "Take care, Optimus, Typhoon, Will."

Typhoon and Will merely smiled and did a silent wave of saying goodbye.

"May Primus help us all." Ironhide sighs out loud as he walked away.

The Autobot-controlled portions of Cybertron are shrinking. A few outposts are being held somewhere out there. Kalis City was the first Autobot victory in the war. There are continuous Autobot patrols throughout the area and above the surface. It has Energon stores and an enormous subsurface fusion reactor upon which Iacon depends on for power supplies.

In Iacon, the war seems far away if anyone can ignore the Communications Grid.

"How long has this war been going on?" Typhoon asked.

Optimus Prime looked at the two young mechs with the deepest sadness in his optics. "I will not lie. The Decepticons have the city of Iacon under siege for millions of cycles now. They have already taken over 85% of Cybertron."

"Oh, my god." Typhoon exclaims quietly.

"Then how are the Autobots expected to win?" Will asked with concern.

Before Optimus can solemnly answer, he was approached by a black and white, serious-looking Autobot. "Optimus Prime," Prowl said, "You're late."

Prowl used to be an experienced militia and police officer. He is an expert of the knowledge in combat in urban areas. He is one of Optimus Prime's trusted lieutenants, including Ironhide, Bumblebee and Jazz.

"I apologise, Prowl," Optimus Prime replied as he introduced the younglings. "I was on my way when I happen to meet Typhoon and Will. They were found wandering around Iacon, lost and wounded."

Typhoon stumbled a bit before he balanced himself with his quarterstaff. He was too numb from pain and depression to care.

"A Decepticon did that to you?" Prowl asked him, looking at the mech's wound.

"Yeah," Typhoon nodded, offering his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Prowl shook his hand politely. He noticed Typhoon has green optics than natural Cybertronian blue. He was curious, but did not question him.

Prowl felt something wet from Typhoon's palm. When Prowl looked at his hand, it was stained with fresh Energon. He turned his attention to the young Minicon.

Will was hiding shyly behind his tall cousin. He waved at Prowl as a way of greeting him. The warrior pitied the younglings for whatever predicament they went through.

"Hello, I'm Prowl." he friendly greeted, "I'm glad the two of you made it back safely."

Will smiled, but he didn't speak. There was so much sadness in his and Typhoon's optics.

When the introductions are done, Optimus Prime returned to the matter he had come back to Autobot HQ for. "Prowl, are the Wreckers available for backup?" he asked. "Is Ultra Magnus with us?"

"No. I'm afraid not." Prowl shook his head. "Ultra Magnus and his team are still busy holding off against Devastator until Project Defensor is complete."

"I see." Optimus Prime said with a hint of disappointment.

Prowl seem hesitant, but said. "Optimus, there's another matter that concerns Megatron."

"What is it?" Optimus Prime asked with growing concern.

"He's been aboard Trypticon Station," Prowl explained. "Who knows what he's up to."

Optimus Prime always feared Megatron would find a new weapon and misuse it. Now was the time to act. "I must speak with the others."

Prowl looked at Typhoon and Will. "What about these two?" he asked his leader.

"I just need to get Typhoon to a doctor." Will said, stepping out from behind his cousin. "Do you know where the hospital is?"

Prowl gave out the directions. "Follow those signs down that corridor. Then go right. Pass the training room and left through a wide entrance. Ratchet's your doctor. He can help you."

"Thank you." Will said gratefully.

* * *

_**At the Iacon med bay…**_

Typhoon continued to limp as he drags his damaged right leg. He looked very sleepy and his breathing was slow. He and Will followed the directions and arrived at the entrance to the med bay.

The med bay is similar to a normal hospital, but like a car repair shop for machines. There was dried oil leaking down the tables, which eroded the edges into rust and a few puddles of Energon. There were so many injured Autobots soldiers resting on berths. They were badly damaged and leaking, some were close to death.

Ahead, there were two Autobots that appear to be medical professionals.

The Autobots' medical officer, Ratchet has a dry wit, often giving his wounded comrades a hard time for taking hits he somehow avoids. A world-weary super-medic with reliable hands who is kind, but not as kind as he once was. With the Energon supplies becoming less and less, Ratchet works hard to find new ways to make do, and he'd really prefers if the Autobots didn't risk injury.

First Aid was a nurse and second medical assistant to Ratchet. He's training to be a Chief Medical Officer and is a Wrecker fan with a passing interest in Autobot badges. First Aid is one of the most empathic and compassionate beings you'll ever meet. He cares deeply about all living things. He is a soft-spoken and sometimes overly cautious. He will work long and hard to do best for them and that their well-being matters to him more than anything.

"How many Autobots are injured?" First Aid asked.

At first, Ratchet was reluctant to admit but refuses to lie about it. "Too many." he said. "Our med centre has never been so overcrowded."

"The night shifts are getting to me." First Aid said wearily. "I can't remember the last time I slept."

"Excuse me? Hello?" Will called out.

Unfortunately, the Minicon was so small that the Autobots didn't hear or notice him during their busy conversation.

"We need more volunteers." First Aid said. "Has anybody signed up?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Not enough I'm afraid. As soon as we give our patients a clean bill of health, they're off fighting out in the battlefield. Down to the last Autobot…"

THUD!

Typhoon has keeled over to the floor. He was lying there, bleeding and scrabbling for his quarterstaff.

Ratchet heard the impact and turned around. His optics widen when he saw the wounded blue mech had collapsed. "By the Allspark…!" he gasped.

Ratchet and First Aid bolted toward Typhoon and Will as they gathered around them.

Typhoon felt woozy and nauseated. He noticed that was Ratchet examining the damage of the jagged cut in his leg. Then the doctor used an x-ray beam from his arm to see how deep the wound is.

First Aid brought out his clipboard to keep notes on the new patient's condition. "How were you injured?" he asked.

"I was shot, okay?" Typhoon said.

"By what?"

Typhoon looked irritated. "You're asking me that?"

"I need specific details."

"By a Decepticon! Go figure that out!" Typhoon grimaced.

After finishing the scan, Ratchet looked at his wrist monitor. He looked very concerned. "The fire impact has ruptured a vein, which resorts a loss of Energon unless I patch it up." he said coolly.

"Quickly, First Aid." Ratchet demanded. "Get this mech to a berth at once."

First Aid helped carry Typhoon in their arms through the med bay toward a gurney-like berth.

Ratchet lifted Typhoon's head forward as he carefully lowered the mech down.

Typhoon could vaguely notice being placed on a cold, metal examination table. Was he truly dying? "Beki," he murmurs regretfully. "I'm so sorry, Beki…"

"Beki? Who's Beki?" Ratchet asked, not keeping his optic off the wound.

"She's his sister." Will said sadly. "She's dead."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Ratchet said. Too many good Cybertronians are dying cycle after cycle in this relentless war.

First Aid attached two cables to Typhoon's chest, which allows them keep track of the blue mech's vitals displayed on a monitor above his head.

"His pressure's dropping. We must act immediately." First Aid said.

Will could barely reach over the berth next to his injured cousin. First Aid came back with the necessary tools and helped lift the young Minicon onto the berth.

"Can you help him?" Will asked, gazing helplessly at the doctors. "Is Typhoon going to be ok?"

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." assured First Aid. "Lie down so that I can examine you."

Unconvinced, Will lied down on the med berth.

"Have you sustained any damage?" First Aid asked, scanning Will's body.

Will tried to move away from the nurse. "No. Please…"

First Aid gave a reassuring pat on Will's head. "Don't be afraid. Trust me, I'm a nurse. I'm here to help you. But first, let's introduce ourselves."

First Aid offered his hand to the young Minicon. "Hello, I'm First Aid," he said politely. "What's your name?"

Will took the Autobot's hand and shook it. "I'm Will." he said.

"There appears to be no damage, Will." First Aid said, checking his wrist monitor. "But I would recommend tests to be absolutely sure."

Ratchet was too focus on fixing Typhoon's damaged leg to provide comfort. "You're lucky this wound isn't so severely damaged. Otherwise I might have to amputate it."

"What?" Typhoon exclaims. His optics widen in shock. "OW!"

"You've lost too much Energon." Ratchet said. "I must transfuse some into your system."

Typhoon's hands were trembling. He drops his head down to the side, looking at Will. He felt the pain and grief welling up inside him, even though he can't cry. His spark was tightening up, making him not breathe properly.

Ratchet checked Typhoon's forehead to test his temperature. "First Aid," the doc said, flinching his hand away. "He's becoming cold!"

First Aid left Will where he is and tried to assist Ratchet as best as he possibly can.

"Hang in there, Typhoon. Don't quit on me yet." Ratchet said, fumbling for the right standard medical equipment on his workstation. "This shouldn't take too long."

Typhoon wasn't paying any attention. He was beginning to pass out, shuddering as his vision begins to blur. "Beki…" he rasps.

The vital signs flashed red as they began to drop further.

"Keep him talking!" First Aid called out to Will. "He must stay awake until we can stabilize him!"

"What's your favourite colour?" the Minicon asked, trying to think of good questions under pressure.

"Blue. Green." Typhoon spat out.

"What are you afraid of?"

"None of…your… business…" Typhoon moaned.

Ratchet has immediately gone into action. He brings down a cable down from the ceiling and plugs it into the jagged cut of Typhoon's leg that links to his power supply.

It was an Energon infuser, a medical device that force fresh Energon into a damaged Transformer's system and revitalizes it.

"This should help replenish what you've lost." Ratchet told Typhoon.

The Energon was vented into Typhoon as his body exploded energy. He snapped his optics open and gasps for air. He has finally stirred from oblivion.

The monitors that display Typhoon's vital signs are bleeping to normal, indicating his condition has stabilised.

Then Ratchet picked up an Energon Repair Ray and aimed it at Typhoon. The spiral claw whirls slightly. Blue energy was fired as it envelops Typhoon's right leg. The wound mends as it regenerates new layers of metal over the damage.

Soon, the blue mech's leg was healed like it was brand new.

"Whoa," Typhoon said, staring at his repaired leg. "How'd you do that?"

Ratchet looked drained of energy from the regeneration process. He was too tired to answer, or rather he couldn't be bothered to answer.

Typhoon was no longer in pain. But when he tried standing up, his leg felt stiff and sore.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ratchet exclaims, easing Typhoon back down. "Take it easy now. Your leg needs time to fully heal without the risk of it atrophying."

"How long do you want me to rest?" Typhoon asked wearily.

Ratchet shrugs his shoulders. "About a few solar cycles. Maybe longer."

First Aid expertly injected the anaesthetic into Typhoon's bloodstream to induce stasis. "This should give you a proper recharge until I complete my full diagnostics on both of you."

Yawning, Typhoon closes his optics and slips away into a long, peaceful sleep.

First Aid wandered away to deal with any patients that might need his help. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Will climbed off his med berth and rested next to his cousin's side. Before the Minicon could go to sleep, Will noticed the stacks of Energon cubes inside a storage room.

"Hey, err, sir?" Will asked nervously.

"Its Ratchet." he grumbled with a frown. "And don't you forget it!"

"Okay, Ratchet." Will sighed, "What are those blue cube thingies?"

Ratchet sighed with exasperation, clearly not in the mood for a history lesson. "Those 'cube thingies' is our Energon storage for patients only. It is our lifeblood, our fuel and the only substance that keeps everything working around here."

Ratchet looked sombre. "I fear there won't be enough Energon on Cybertron before the war ends. If the war ends."

The Energon reservoirs are rapidly drying up as the war consumed them faster than Cybertron's natural processes could replenish them. Energon grows increasingly rare and precious. The Autobots had to ration it by sharing so that it lasts longer. It's only a matter of time until Iacon falls and all is lost.

"Sir? I mean, Ratchet…" Will said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ratchet acknowledged. "Now try to get a recharge. You have a long cycle tomorrow."

When Ratchet has gone and turned off the lights, Will snuggles closer to his cousin.

"I wish I was dreaming now." Will said to Typhoon, even though he's unconscious. "I would hate not to wake up at all."

_Is this place really a dream?_ Will thought, _it's more like a nightmare..._


	5. Chapter 5

Built on a plateau three times the size of Iacon, Kaon was the industrial heart of Cybertron, where nameless members of the low castes toiled endlessly. It was a dark, smoking mess of a city that was impossible to navigate without the Communication Grid.  
The city was an endless, blackened pile of rubble where newer, mechanical structures are built upon them and collapsed in some areas. The city houses huge industrial buildings, which include weapons manufacturing, or experimental labs.

The High Council ignored the emerging gladiatorial combat in the areas surrounding Kaon, acknowledging it was the inhabitants' only escape in their lives. A champion taking the name Megatronus emerged.  
This Megatron took control of the gladiators and formed the Decepticons. His base was a single, large pyramid. It was a black monument where a landing pad is placed at the top. It was where the gladiatorial matches used to happen for surviving combatants.

The _Scarab_ almost didn't find its way through the heavily polluted atmosphere of Kaon if it wasn't for the sensor array built in their quantum computers.

"Reporting to ground control. This is the _Scarab._ Permission to land at your position?" Bombshell reported through the comm as clear as he can.

A crackle buzzed from the computers. "Permission granted. A loading crew will be on their way." spoke an unfamiliar Decepticon's voice.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the black pyramid..._**

A strong Decepticon with shoulder-based machine guns came out of the pyramid's entrance. His name was Demolishor. He was often dense, serious-minded and has a fierce temper, but very devoted to his cause. His vehicle mode is an anti-aircraft tank.

Before the war, Demolishor was a simple rapid-fire gunman who lived to fight as one of Kaon's powerful gladiators. However, he grew dissatisfied with the caste system's regulations and became one of Megatron's faithful soldiers during the uprising.  
In reward of his loyalty, Megatron trusted Demolishor to run things at the fortress of Kaon. Although Demolishor eventually grew into his role, he received no respect or compliment in his job. He prefers to fight out in the battlefield.

Megatron, Soundwave and many soldiers have already left on an important mission to Trypticon Station, leaving Shockwave in charge of Kaon until they come back.

Demolishor came to retrieve the stolen Protoforms. He was holding a list of catalogued shipments. There was no luck for him these days.

The _Scarab_ landed with a soft thud. The cargo doors whirled open. Kickback and Shrapnel began lifting and carrying the Protoform pods off the ship.

Bombshell marched up to Demolishor in a snobbish manner, looking very confidant. "Ah, Demolishor," sighed Bombshell mockingly. "How is our delivery bot today?"

Demolishor recognized the insult, but decided to ignore it. He was pretending to read the shipments list without making a fuss. "Fine." he replied.

"What's the matter?" Kickback asked. "Not in the mood to chat? It seems your small talk suits you well."

The Insecticons were making fun of his dim-wittedness again. Demolishor was slow, but he wasn't stupid. He was a Decepticon soldier who uses his brawn rather than brains. These days he was stuck with lowly jobs until he was needed.

"How many Protoforms are left?" Demolishor asked, ignoring the insult.

Kickback jumped in, "This is the last batch. There's about twenty at least, plus one extra."

"One extra?" Demolishor asked.

"Yes. Would you like to see it, Demolishor?" Bombshell grinned. "Its… something special."

"Very special," Shrapnel buzzed excitedly. "Very special indeed, indeed!"

"I don't have all day. Just show me." Demolishor said impatiently.

Bombshell walked back inside the cargo bay of the _Scarab_. He found Wildstrike sitting between the stacked crates and stasis pods. His cerebro-shell was still attached to her forehead, allowing Bombshell to have total control of her mind.

"Now, slave," commanded Bombshell, "Stand up and follow me."

Wildstrike obeyed and walks trancelike alongside with her master out of the ship and into the loading bay.

"Wait here, Wildstrike." ordered Bombshell.

Wildstrike stood still as a statue, staring absent-mindedly at those in front of her. Her green optics was wide open and cloudy. She is oblivious to everything that's happening around her.

Demolishor saw that the femme has purple-magenta wing armour, indicating that she has a jet mode. Her list of injuries includes a dented forehead; heavy degrees of burn marks that have partially melted her armour and a cracked chest plate. In her zombie state, it made him feel uneasy.

_By the damage her body has taken_, Demolishor thought, _she must have been through the Pit._

"How did you find her?" Demolishor asked. "Where did she come from?"

"We encountered bright lights that fell from the heavens," Bombshell explained, pointing at the sky. "My horde saw it with our very optics. The lights went into three Protoforms, changing them into living Cybertronians that pretend to be like us."

"The femme resisted, but we Insecticons are much stronger." Kickback chirped. "Unfortunately, she foolishly allowed the two other mechs to escape."

Demolishor heard rumours of mysterious lights coming down on Cybertron. It was like a sign from Primus or something. However, he believes Bombshell's story to be delusional and crazy.

"Don't believe us?" Bombshell asked, before handing over his data pad. "Take a look."

Demolishor looked at the results on the data pad that Bombshell had given him. The femme's energy readings were unnatural and way stronger than a normal spark.

"But… that's impossible!" Demolishor said, with a disbelieved look. He couldn't stop staring at the data pad. "No Cybertronian alive is that strong, not even compared to Megatron himself!"

"Or something that's not even Cybertronian…" Bombshell said.

Bombshell and his Insecticons bragged about capturing someone who could tip the scales of this war. A rare opportunity deserves a reward.

Bombshell seems hesitant to speak as he fiddles with his fingers. "Um, Demolishor?" he began, "Do you remember about the deal where we deliver Protoforms for 50 Energon cubes a piece?"

"Where are you going with this, Bombshell?" Demolishor asked suspiciously.

Shrapnel was already impatient. "We want more Energon, Energon!" he blurted. "Give us 100 Energon cubes for the femme!"

"You idiot!" Bombshell shouted.

Shrapnel yelps in pain as his boss whacks him on the head.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Demolishor shouted angrily. "Aren't you bugs greedy enough for all the Energon we're giving you? We had a deal!"

"Not good enough!" Kickback shrieked. "These Protoforms are the last ones left. We need more Energon cubes, otherwise we'll die of starvation before the war ends!"

_Nothing but pestilence since day one,_ Demolishor thought.

Demolishor scoffs at this. "Forget it. It's not my problem. Who cares if a few Insecticons go extinct? Good riddance I say!"

Shrapnel was seething with anger as his antennas twitches irritably. "How dare you! The Decepticons need us! Megatron needs us, us! Without us, the Autobots would have destroyed you long ago, long ago!"

Demolishor was especially annoyed at Shrapnel repeating the end of his every sentence. It was giving him a pounding headache.

"No." Demolishor said with a shake of his head. "Stick to the original deal. Even if this femme is valuable, she's not worth the risk. Megatron will have my hide. Literally."

Bombshell crossed his arms like a shrewd businessman. "What about Megatron, hmm? He would be furious, I say. The Energon cubes aren't just for my horde. It's for Shockwave himself who's working on secret experiments I cannot reveal to you."

"What are you saying?" Demolishor asked.

Bombshell approached the confused Decepticon. "If Shockwave doesn't get his Energon, he will report this to Megatron. Get the picture, soldier?"

Demolishor was rattled with anger as he tries to control his shaking body. He hated the Insecticons more than Autobots. They were primitive, cheap upstarts who think they can do whatever they want. What is Shockwave up to with these Insecticons?

"Fine, fine!" Demolishor said with frustration, "Take the blasted Energon and get off this station. I hope I don't regret this."

"Believe me, Demolishor." Bombshell's optics gleamed wickedly. "It's worth it."

"Now if you don't mind," Kickback said snobbishly, "We must deliver these Energon cubes for our horde and head to Shockwave at once."

_Stupid bugs,_ thought Demolishor. He dare not say it out loud. He knew the Insecticons were the Decepticons' allies and upsetting them more is very unwise. Once again, his temper has nearly got him into trouble.

The Insecticons ran eagerly into their ship and began delivering the stolen Protoforms to the Decepticon loading crew.

"What am I supposed to do with this femme?" Demolishor hollered at them.

However, the Insecticons ignored him as they refused to come near Wildstrike.

Exasperating, Demolishor did a close inspection on the trance femme. She still would not look at him in the optic. He noticed that she doesn't bear any Autobot or Decepticons symbols. He guessed that she might be one of those Neutral scavengers who would refuse to take sides and avoid the war as far away as possible.

Since Wildstrike was no longer under Bombshell's command, Demolishor decided to remove the cerebro-shell from where it embeds on her forehead. He had to be careful not to damage her processor.

When the cerebro-shell was removed, Wildstrike groans and keeled over.

Demolishor reacted and caught her in time. Wildstrike was in a kneeling position whilst being held close. He never felt so embarrassed. She was sleeping peacefully. Her breathing was calm and gentle.

Demolishor carries her in his arms so that she won't fall. He saw two Vehicon guards nearby the entrance. "Hey, you two." he ordered. "Take this femme to the infirmary. I want her repaired to be presented to Megatron."

The two Vehicons approached Demolishor from the black pyramid's entrance.

"What about Shockwave?" the Vehicon asked, as he took Wildstrike's limp arm over his shoulder.

Demolishor was silent for a moment. "I will report this to him as soon as possible." he promised.

* * *

_**In the dream world...**_

_Wildstrike was dreaming heavily. She was lost and alone in an empty void. A wall of flames was burning after her. It was led by two frightening shadows. Their faces were blurry. Their voices were too incoherent to understand._

_"…You should be sticking to reality. The Transformers Multiverse isn't real."_

_"You don't know that. The Transformers franchise is what I choose to admire."_

_It was her voice. She sounds like she's arguing with someone._

_"Forget it. You were always stubborn…" the other voice said._

_Wildstrike tried to run, but the fire keeps roaring closer. The heat was getting intense. She called for help, but no one was there. She reached the edge of a cliff and jumped._

_As Wildstrike fell, a blackhole appeared underneath her as it attempted to swallow her up…_

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the medical bay…**_

There is a faint light in the dark as Wildstrike slowly opens her heavy optics. Her sight was blurry. It grew clearer and clearer until she can see a dark grey ceiling occupied by lights. The brightness hurts her optics, making her wince.

Wildstrike found herself resting on a medical berth with cables attached to her body, surrounded by small, beeping monitors and hi-tech tools. There were neat rows of med berths that align toward the sealed door.

Wildstrike turns her head slightly to the right, feeling disoriented and drowsy.

There was a red, slender-built mech reading the computer monitors with gibberish data next to her. He seems to be reading unusual brainwave activity on one of the screens that's emanating from her. The red mech was unaware of Wildstrike stirring from unconsciousness because he was too busy to notice.

When Wildstrike tried sitting up, her throbbing headache made her groan lightly.

The red mech heard her as he turned away from the monitors. "I see you're awake at last." he said. "Aren't you a lucky one?"

Wildstrike was unable to think straight. Her whole body hurts so much.

"What is your name, my dear?" the red mech asked.

Wildstrike did not reply, because she cannot remember her name. She seems to be unaware of who she is or how she arrived here.

"A quiet one I see." The red mech observed. He did not seem offended.

The red mech seems to be a doctor as he showed her body's schematics on the monitor.

"You've hit your head." The red mech explains, indicated to where the bump was. "And you have some scars and burns which hasn't ruined too much of that fine paintjob of yours."

Wildstrike nursed her forehead. It must be why she's suffering from amnesia and is therefore unaware of her identity. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Why, I'm Knockout." he said with a smirk. "I'm the medic for the Decepticon cause. Although, I prefer breaking things than fixing them."

The young femme didn't like the way Knockout said that. She felt anxious in his presence despite knowing nothing about him. The word 'Decepticon' also felt familiar and wrong like she shouldn't associate with them.

"Where am I?" Wildstrike asked, making no effort to be polite. "What the heck is going on?"

"You're in Kaon, my dear." Knockout said. "The capital city of the Decepticons."

This sounded familiar to Wildstrike. Everything felt wrong.

Knockout brought out welding torch from his table of his standard medical tools. "This should fix your head. I hope." he teased.

Fear raced through her spark. Her breathing was laboured. She shifted back on the berth.

"What's wrong?" Knockout asked with confusion.

"Stay away from me." Wildstrike hissed, suspecting he might have hurt her and erased her memories.

The confusion and distrust was so stressful to her that she began to panic. The brainwave readings on the monitors are off the scale. Her emotions were becoming out of control.

Then something strange surged within her mind.

The entire med bay begins to shake. Knockout didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, the welding torch has flung itself out of his hand. The tools and medical equipment are falling and floating in the air. The only strange thing in the room was Wildstrike.

"What the Pit is going on?" Knockout cried, looking around frantically. "Is this your doing?!"

Wildstrike just looked at him. Her eyes widen with pure fear.

Before Knockout could protest, an invisible force seized him. "What the…?" he panicked.

The Decepticon medic groaned as he attempts to break free from whatever force was holding him. It was like he was tied up with invisible chains.

Then Knockout was somehow floating off the floor, unable to resist. He was brought forward, closer to her.

The items and tools lazily float, held aloft with unseen telekinetic power.

Wildstrike was aware of the power she possesses. She didn't understand, but didn't question it. It made her feel invincible. But absolute power also corrupts those with good intentions, changing someone that's not even human.

Wildstrike ignores her tempting desires and focused on the interrogation with Knockout. She didn't have the time nor place to be in awe of her unexpected abilities.

"Where am I?" Wildstrike asked, repeating her last question. "What did you do to me? Why can't I remember anything?"

"I'm just the medic here," Knockout denied. "I have nothing to do with your memory loss."

Knockout was really scared and continues to struggle in his psychic prison. "Please, don't hurt me." he begged. "I don't know you from the scrapheap. The Insecticons brought you here in a damaged state, like you were caught up in a battle."

"What are you talking about?" Wildstrike asked, tilting her head.

Knockout explained. "You were under Bombshell's control. You wouldn't remember anything."

There has to be more to that. Her mind was blank. Being controlled by an Insecticon cannot be the cause of her memory loss.

_Not clear enough,_ Wildstrike thought, _I need more specific details._

Knockout was whimpering, straining to prise himself free. He's just the medic. She needs to find the leader who runs of this whole operation.

"Who's in charge of the Decepticons? I want to get out of here." Wildstrike demanded.

"Put me down," pleaded Knockout.

"Answer me!" Wildstrike reacted with unthinking anger.

"Guards! Guards, get in here!" Knockout shouted at the door, frightened out of his mind. He had enough and wanted to be free.

Frustrated, Wildstrike slammed Knockout into the wall so hard it breaks, leaving him unconscious.

The medical tools suddenly fell and clattered all over the floor.

Wildstrike looked at her hands, trying to figure out what was happening to her. The stress must have awakened her unnatural telekinesis.

_There was only a matter of time before the guards find out what I've done._ Wildstrike thought to herself, _I must get out of this place._  
The cables detached themselves away from her body as she stood up from the operating table.

Pain wracks her body. Wildstrike collapsed to the floor, gasping and groaning.

Knockout didn't have the chance to fix most of her injuries. However, Wildstrike was too impatient to wait. She didn't care. She wanted to get out of here. The femme limped towards the door as it slid open.

Two Vehicon guards were there. Wildstrike ran passed them, swept with confusion and fear.

At first, the Vehicons ignored her.

Wildstrike thought she had a head start and found herself smiling briefly.

But then Knockout had come out of the med bay sooner than expected. He was so weak from the psychic impact that he had to crawl out. The Vehicon guards assisted Knockout and helped him up. They were asking what had happened to him.

"It's the femme. Don't just stand there! Get her!" Knockout shouted, sounding the alarm.

The Vehicon guards chased after her, clutching their laser cannons. "Halt!" a guard shouted. "I said halt!"

The fear and stress took control again.

The two Vehicons were firing their pulse cannons at her. Wildstrike looked back, focusing her attention on them. Suddenly, the two Decepticons were floating off the floor and then they were slammed against each other! She flings the guards aside with ease.

Wildstrike was like an animal. She will try to escape when threatened, but will fight when cornered.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the monitoring room…**_

Shockwave was busy again in the labs, leaving Demolishor in charge of running things with the soldiers. That emotionless scientist spends time with projects than with people.

_What is that Shockwave up to?_ Demolishor thought, _I do know that it's nothing good. Poor mechs go in. But they never come out._

Demolishor was in the security monitor room inspecting the Vehicons' work when the emergency alert happened. On one of the monitors, a familiar femme is pushing passed Cons through the narrow corridor. Before Demolishor could express shock, his comlink buzzed.

_(-"Demolishor!"-)_ a Decepticon shouted, _(-"The femme is using some force to keep us at bay! We must kill her before she causes serious damage!"-)_

"No." Demolishor ordered. "All Vehicons must capture the femme alive! Do not fire under any circumstances until I get there. Understood?"

The Decepticon objected, but he bit back his remark. _(-"I… yes, sir."-)_ He said.

"If Shockwave finds out, I'm in deep scrap." Demolishor muttered worriedly. He left the monitoring room in a hurry.

* * *

_**Near the artifact room…**_

The klaxon blared loudly throughout the Decepticon base. Groups of Vehicons chased Wildstrike as they attempted to stop her. The air was screaming with laser fire, threatening to hit and end her journey.

Wildstrike was quiet. She ran hard and hot. She was gasping in pain. She refused to surrender. She was unwilling to give up.

At the end of the corridor, a trap awaits to be sprung in the chamber. There was a formidable body of twenty-six heavily armed Decepticons. The sound of weapons being readied echoed throughout the complex. Their instincts were sharp after years of military training administered in the pyramid at Kaon.

The Decepticons' Energon blasters that once flickered and hissed with energy suddenly went silent.

Before Wildstrike can run away, the Vehicons tackled and piled onto her, grappling her until she'll give up. They were trying to pin her down. The Decepticons thought they have won.

Although Wildstrike was powerful, her injuries were a complete drawback on her psychokinesis. Her mental state was growing tired. With her servos sore, Wildstrike struggled to break free. It was suffocating underneath the heavy pressure. She started focusing within, building up psychic energy and then released it.

A psychic explosion blasted all of the Decepticons off her.

The Decepticons were suspended in mid air for a moment before falling flat on the floor unconscious. Wildstrike was floating before landing gracefully. She happen to come upon two sets of heavy doors. She puts her fingers between the cracks, forcing the doors open telekinetically. The metal frame groans and screeches from the effort.

As soon as the doors are wide open, Wildstrike fled into a private room and willed the lock shut as it bends and crushes itself. Inside, the femme rested her back against the door and slides down to the floor. She felt exhausted. "Who am I?" she asked herself.

The banging on the other side of the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

_"Open up!"_

_"Open this Primus-forsaken door right now!"_

Wildstrike stood up to move away from the angry protests that were muffled outside.

There was a triangle-shaped relic floating on a platform in the centre of the room. The monitors and consoles were measuring high-energy readings coming from the artifact.

Curious, Wildstrike approached it for a closer look. It had an evil-looking face. Low rumbling and growling was emanating from the artifact. This gives the femme an unpleasant, yet familiar feeling.

The face was similar to the Decepticon symbol. It morphs forward as the face attempts stretch out of the artifact. The eyes glowed fiery red.

Suddenly, Wildstrike caught an instant headache. A powerful vision pulls her away from reality.

_A demonic Transformer was staring at her in the darkness. His red eyes filled with rage and hatred. He was also shrouded in flames… He looked terribly familiar as if he was a living nightmare that's come back to haunt her._  
_Wildstrike expected this demonic Transformer to speak, but instead he communicated telepathically with her. "The choice is your own. Your wish has been fulfilled. Do not ever double-cross me," he warned her gravely. "I will always be watching."_

_His voice was hurting her confused mind. Before Wildstrike could ask who he was, she returns to the present._

Wildstrike found herself back in the relic room as if time hadn't passed at all. When she turned to look at the relic, she noticed that the evil face has vanished.

"What are you doing here?" a cold, monotone voice demanded.

Her whole body was frozen with fear.

Slowly, Wildstrike turned around to see a tall, purple Decepticon with a single red optic blocking another entrance. He looked immensely strong. She couldn't tell what he's expressing, but she senses he's really displeased.

Shockwave was a member of the scientist caste in the industrial city of Kaon. In a reversal of the usual order, he was swayed by the ambitions of the former mining caste member turned gladiator Megatron. He serves as Megatron's 'pet mad scientist' and second-in-command. Shockwave finds emotions to be a sign of weakness and prefers to follow pure logic. But when he does get emotional, he gets into an irrational behaviour that could lead him into making mistakes or risk of insanity.

"This chamber is forbidden to all, except to Megatron and his trusted lieutenants!" Shockwave shouted.

In his presence, Wildstrike was silent and afraid. "I'm sorry. I didn't know," she pleaded. "I just-"

"Enough." Shockwave said. "Your presence disgraces this sacred room. You shall be terminated."

Shockwave turned to his comlink. "Destroy the intruder!" he ordered.

A couple of automatic defence turrets were deployed from ceiling, aiming and firing yellow bolts of firepower at her.

Wildstrike dives for cover behind the relic and looked near the edge, waiting for the right moment. Then she leaps out, moving both hands forward as psychic energy was projected into the guns. Instead of following their objective, Wildstrike forces the turrets to fire against their master.

Shockwave grunted against the blast impacts. He retreats back into the doorway. Soon, he came out and started shooting from inside with his massive cannon. He destroyed the turrets as they explode into chunks of burning metal.

"The targeting parameters must have malfunctioned." Shockwave calculated.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Shockwave loaded up his pulse cannon from his back and started firing multiple times. Wildstrike immediately runs for cover as she gets shot at by a hostile Shockwave.

KABOOM!

The last shot was a near miss when Wildstrike had to stop suddenly from the radius. Before the next blast could kill her, Wildstrike erects a psychic shield to deflect it.

"An interesting attempt," Shockwave complimented, before adding disappointment to his last tone. "But futile."

Wildstrike was keeping herself shielded before running along the edges of the room, avoiding the heavy firepower.

KABOOM!

Shockwave fired at the escape route she was about to take, stopping her from leaving.

Wildstrike was trapped behind a pillar, like a mouse in a cage. The distance for the way out was just too dangerous to take, not with Shockwave in the room. She was gasping fearfully. Her spark was racing madly.

Shockwave began advancing on her position ominously, intend on finishing off this little femme.

Wildstrike uses her telekinesis to lift two heavy consoles that are violently ripped from the walls and tosses them directly at Shockwave. He fired at the first into exploding metal, but was hit by the second console.

Shockwave was slightly damaged, but was unfazed by this futile attempt.

_What does it take to stop this monster?_ Wildstrike thought.

Wildstrike felt deadly tired. Her body seems to grow weak whenever she uses her powers. She had to ignore the energy drain; her life was still at stake.

Out of desperation, Wildstrike shrieks as she telekinetically blasted Shockwave across the room. He crashed with a heavy thud, making him fire a gaping hole in the ceiling.

The Decepticon stood up to fire his cannon at her again. She tried to psychically shield herself, but the blast was so strong that she soared against a wall. The impact was painfully blunt.

Wildstrike let out a loud gasp. She slid down the wall and landed on her backside.

"There is no escape, femme." Shockwave stated, "Running and hiding is all you will ever do. Truly pathetic."

Wildstrike was seething with hatred, enraged at his insults. "What can I used that's stronger than Shockwave?" she muttered. Then an idea struck her.

An invisible, telekinetic force seizes Shockwave's cannon and forces him to aim his own weapon against his head.

"Impossible!" Shockwave said, not with fear but with bewilderment. He was trying to calculate on what he was experiencing. "No Cybertronian can have this much power!"

"Well, you haven't met me." Wildstrike said, looking very weary.

At first, Shockwave didn't see it before. But now, he finally believes what he's seeing. He tries to resist, but she was stronger.

Wildstrike was considering whether or not that Shockwave should live.

Suddenly, Wildstrike's sight flashed white. It went double vision. Exhausted by the sudden power fluctuation, she crumpled limply to the floor. Her body was too heavy to move and her breathing was low. She cannot seem to focus.

Shockwave's heavy footsteps impacted the floor as he approaches her. He loomed over Wildstrike, making her feel helpless. Her hold over him was broken. A light of diabolical interest shone in his single optic. "I do not know how you managed develop this unusual ability, but a thorough analysis should enable me to understand."

Then Shockwave aims his massive cannon at Wildstrike, powering up to fire. "However, logic dictates you must die. You are too dangerous to live." he concluded.


End file.
